Betrayed, Killed, And Resurrected
by Alpha Death
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his closest friends, killed by the Gods, and utterly broken. As he descends to the Underworld, he meets someone and is given a chance at rebirth to serve a higher being as the commander of his deadly army. Soon, an evil greater than Gaea rises. Will he defend the people that betrayed and killed him? First fanfic, so review! Pertemis! A bit OOC, sorry!
1. Prologue

A/N: _ Hey everyone! Its me, Alpha Death! This is my first fanfiction, so reviews and criticism are appreciated! As of now, I haven't sorted out an updating schedule, so expect updates at random! This is gonna have a bit of a plot twist at the end, and not something that you'd expect! Ha HA! This... should be good. Well, that'd be all. See you at the end!_

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, things would not be well for this world.

* * *

Prologue

Percy wasn't in Camp Half-Blood anymore. He frowned, eyebrows crinkling. Something wasn't right. His hand flew to his pocket, where his pen always was. Uncapping the pen, he drew Riptide and continued along his way.

_Hey,_ Percy's eyebrows furrowed._Isn't that the little piece of stone that I tripped on going up Mount Olympus?_ He turned around, his grip on Riptide loosening when he realized he was safe. This was the original home of the gods', after all. No harm would come to him here, after the devastation of the Giants on this Mountain.

_Dad,_ Percy realized._Dad probably called me here._It had to be urgent; his father normally could just find him near the lake in Camp Half-Blood. Raising his sword again, cautiously, Percy advanced. Something was off. The aura of Mount Olympus wasn't cheery and happy, like how it usually was. Instead, the Mountain radiated sorrow and death. Percy frowned again. _What would cause the Mountain to be in such a way? _Percy wondered as he continued to walk.

All of a sudden, the horrifying scent of decaying flesh hit Percy like a truck. His eyes widened, and he ran into the cave where he assumed the smell was coming from. Percy dashed in, and what he saw shocked him. On the ground, surrounded by a group of monsters, was the body of Connor Stoll. His right hand was completely torn off, and a long gash ran from his left shoulder to his left hand. Connor's legs had claw marks on it, while his chest was completely mutilated. His face had many small gashes that ran deep, and had two black eyes.

Percy gagged, but his anger made him recover quickly. He then said, "You… YOU KILLED CONNOR! GO TO TARTARUS!" All the monsters turned to him, and jumped, eager to feast on the demigod. He immediately started to fight the monsters, all of which soon got sent to Tartarus. He growled in deep pain for his friend – no, his brother in arms. "Don't worry Connor, your death will not be in vain. I WILL avenge you!" After saying a prayer, Percy ran back out, with a small glint in his eyes. He continued to run up the Mountain, but thoughts of dread soon filled his head. _Who else got injured? Who else got killed? How come I wasn't able to stop them?!_ "ARGH!" Percy let out a scream of frustration, and shook his head. _Stop thinking about that! Focus on finding the other demigods! Now, GO!_

With another resolve, he sprinted up the mountain, and almost missed a piece of Travis' sword. Percy turned back around, and followed the small pieces of Travis' sword. Soon he came upon the body of Travis, which looked just like his brother's. Percy was in so much rage, he dropped his sword and used his earthquake powers from his father to disrupt the monsters, and trap them.

He scourged the demigods he found after giving his prayer to them, as Percy found very helpful things on them, as grenades and so on. But the frustrating thing was the fact that as soon as he got within grabbing distance, the things Percy found would disappear. This angered him even more, which wasn't a good thing if you were the bad guy.

After calming down some, he continued up the mountain. All of a sudden, Lycaon jumped out at him, snarling. Percy gave a snarl just as vicious as the one he received, and proceeded to beat the crap out of Lycaon, who was delivered back to Tartarus in a matter of minutes.

Just as he turned the second to last corner, he saw one of the most terrifying sights of his life. The rest of the Seven, minus Annabeth, and Nico were all sprawled on the ground, limbs bent at odd angles. Their bodies were all mutilated, but not to the point where they wouldn't be recognizable. This time, he saw Polybotes hanging over their bodies, a cruel smile on his face. Percy screamed, and transformed _Anaklusmos back into a pen, and drew an explosive grenade from nowhere and ran up to Polybotes, who gasped in surprise. Percy then drew a celestial bronze hunting knife from nowhere and stabbed Polybotes with it, and somehow managed to light a fire on the blade, making it more deadly. He jumped, and Percy continued to run up Polybotes' arm, dropping a burning celestial bronze hunting knife every so often._

_Percy jumped high, and landed on Polybotes' head, and drew Riptide, and cut open the Giant's skull, which made him fall to the ground. Percy snarled, "Goodbye, you worthless Giant!" and pulled the pin on the grenade, and shoved it into the Giant's brain. He immediately jumped off, and continued to run toward the peak of Mount Olympus._

_Along the way, he found various demigods, as well as some Hunters. To all, he vowed to avenge them, and gave them his prayer to hopefully get into Elysium. If he found monsters, he decimated them. He was on a roll. Percy was the embodiment of death and destruction as he sprinted up the Mountain to its peak. Once he did, he stopped short._

There, he saw the final straw. The love of his life, Annabeth Chase, was lying on the ground, de – no, wait, she was moving! Percy's eyes darted around, and focused on her knife, lying a few inches off to the side of Annabeth. A humanoid leg kicked the knife away, and a cruel laugh was emitted. Percy glanced up, and saw Porphyrion. He stomped on Annabeth, or tried to. As Percy lunged to intercept the leg, the Giant disappeared, and in his place was… Athena? _Why would Athena be here? _He pondered, and then snapped his fingers as he got his answer. _Obviously to save her daughter, why else?_

He sighed in relief, but then saw the most terrifying sight of his life as of yet. Athena impaled her _own daughter_ with her spear through the heart, cackling, "You were always weak! No wonder we betrayed you all!" She looked around, and her eyes finally settled on Percy. "You! You are here?! I summon the gods to my location!" Almost immediately, the Olympian Council appeared, in their battle regalia, their symbols of power pointed at Percy.

"Now, you shall die!" All of the Olympian Council shot their weapons at Percy, who was suspended in midair, unable to do anything. "But before you do, know that we betrayed _YOU_, Percy Jackson, to –"

* * *

A/N:_ Well, what did you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Well, that'd be all. See ya next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: _Despite all the bad reviews I've been getting, I still wanna post this chapter. Why? Cause I wanna. Don't wanna read it? Fine with me. But I can't believe that I already have 22 followers and 15 favorites! Thanks guys! Well, enough of me rambling on. Read the chapter!_

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't wanna either. Got a problem, anyone?

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy woke up in the middle of the night, panting. "Betrayed by everyone… but why?" Percy muttered to himself. Realizing that it would do him no good, he stopped thinking about it. He then looked at the clock, which read 5:45 am. He knew that he wouldn't be going back to sleep, so Percy had decided to train in the arena to clear his mind of his nightmare.

As he was walking to the arena, he thought about his dream. Everything was so vivid, so clear… Soon, Percy was walking in his reality, but treading the mountains of his dream. And then he slammed into Chiron.

"Sorry Chiron… I was… thinking…" Percy muttered, shaking his head.

"Its fine my boy. And may I ask about what you were thinking about?" asked Chiron.

"Um… it was just a dream I had this morning…"

"About what my boy?" Chiron questioned, looking slightly concerned.

"Gods Chiron… I don't… well… where do I start? It was so… so horrifying…" Percy's voice cracked as he choked back tears in remembrance of his dream.

"Shh, my boy, shh. Its fine, breathe Percy, just breathe," Whilst patting Percy's back, Chiron began to wonder – what could have cause Percy to break down like this? What could have been so horrifying to make _Percy_ cry, after all that he had been through? After experiencing the wrath of the Gods, Titans, _and_ Giants, what was left? Something higher than them? More powerful? But what could it be? Gaea is gone, and the Giants have disappeared. Unable to understand, he decided to push the subject to the back of his mind and focus on Percy. Percy had regained his composure at this point.

Percy then got up from the ground with a start, and took a deep breath. This startled Chiron a lot, which caused him to question what Percy was doing.

"Percy, what in Hades are you–" Chiron was cut off by another trembling breath by Percy.

"So, about my dream…" Percy started walking as he gestured towards Chiron to follow him to the entrance to his cabin, where he told Chiron about his dream.

_It is I, Chronos! When I appear, it means the time has changed! This means that it has either gone back, or has passed! I shall not be confused with the idiot Titan! Now, continue reading!_

Once Percy had finished his story, Chiron was astonished. Quite astonished. Never, in all his years, did he expect this to happen to anyone. This was because, well, this hadn't ever, _ever_, happened in the existence of the gods. Never had such powerful beings of power done such things, nor had they ever risen like this before. So now he was curious – What had the power to reduce Percy Jackson, the strongest and most courageous of all the demigods, to a shell of who he really was?

Percy took in a shuddering breath, which brought Chiron's attention back to Percy. He was quite concerned for the boy, and decided to lessen his burden, by saying, "Percy… I believe that you should stay in your cabin for the next few days. Many people look up to you as their hero at this camp, as well as Camp Jupiter. Seeing you in this state would make them worried, quite a lot."

"Sure, Chiron. Annabeth and Jason would – AAH!" Percy fell on his knees and clutched his head, groaning.

"My boy! What is wrong? Apollo campers! Come quickly! Annabeth! Jason! Come quickly!" hollered Chiron, scared for his greatest and favorite pupil. Instead of a few people coming, the whole camp came running, with the exception of Dionysus, who was walking as fast as he thought acceptable when involved with Percy. Will Solace, Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason, Piper and Nico ran to Percy, while the rest of the camp hung back, curious about what was going on.

At this point, Percy was rolling around on ground and muttering "NO!" or "Get out of my head!" and sometimes "Stop it! Please…" Will looked over Percy, and thought for a moment. He prayed to Apollo that he would be able to help Percy. Annabeth had a worried look on her face, and was close to crying. Jason and Piper were hugging each other, while Piper was crying for Percy's pain and Jason was patting her back, trying to comfort her, whilst thinking about what was going on. Clarisse was muttering "Percy, please be ok…" and "Oh gods,".

Once the campers and Mr. D had arrived and was sober enough to hear the commotion, they became genuinely scared. From looking around, Mr. D thought that it was best that he summon the Olympians to examine Percy, because this wasn't anything normal. So he ran over to Percy and summoned the Olympians. Once they arrived, the Olympians were grumbling, and were thinking why they were summoned here, when Poseidon, Apollo and Hades saw Percy, they ran to him. Poseidon was worried for his son, while Hades was worried for his favorite nephew. Apollo saw Percy's contorted face and winced, and ran to try and find out what was going on with Percy.

Apollo put his hand on Percy's forehead, and drew back in pain and shook his head. "Oh my gods… how is he still conscious and sane? Chiron, how long has he been like this?"

"As of now Apollo, it has been around 10 minutes… why? What is wrong with Percy?"

"He is being mentally assaulted…" Apollo shuddered.

"BY WHO?" Poseidon and Chiron hollered, all concerned for Percy.

"Dionysus? Can… can you come here? I… I need you to relay this to… to the others," Apollo stuttered over his words, truly scared, especially for the wellbeing of Percy.

"Campers, I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave. With the exception of Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason, Piper and Nico." Said Chiron while solely focused on Percy. The campers filed into their cabins, praying for Percy. Apollo then put his hand on Percy's forehead. Dionysus held Apollo's other hand, and relayed the images to the people there.

All of a sudden, there was a thundering boom, and Percy fell unconscious from his pain. Apollo and Dionysus were clutching their heads, but they recovered quickly. The rest of the Olympians were horrified. Percy Jackson, a _mere_ demigod, held that pain inside of him for almost 15 minutes, without any help from anyone.

Zeus stood up, and had a mental conversation with the rest of the Olympians and Chiron, while the other campers looked on. Then everyone else stood up. Zeus then said, "An evil older and more powerful than Gaea has risen, and has attacked Percy."

"Who or what is this evil, Lord Zeus?" the campers asked in unison.

Surprisingly, the answer came from Artemis, who said, "The oldest Primordials, Tartarus and Erebus."

* * *

A/N: _What did you guys think of this chapter? Horrible? Good? Tell me in the comments! Also, remember this is my first fanfic, and I'm not too experienced. So I'd appreciate a few ideas! Thanks again guys! See you all next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:_ Thanks for all the positive reviews! None of them suggested ideas though, except for one, Gingerpetals! Thanks for that, by the way! This is a bit stupid, but its necessary for the following chapters. So, yeah. That'd be all. See ya!_

Disclaimer: Not one bit. Get out. Nope, just get out. Don't own, never will either!

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you, correctly Lady Artemis. Did you say Primordials? The _Eldest Primordials_?" asked Annabeth, frowning.

"Unfortunately, yes, Annabeth. The Eldest Primordials Erebus and Tartarus are rising. How fast, we can't say as of now. But they seem to be amassing their forces. If you notice carefully, monsters are becoming a bit harder to kill, and the darkness is more… rich, for lack of a better term." Poseidon sighed.

"Well, we are done, aren't we? I mean, none of us can fight against that force. I mean –" Annabeth was cut off by a boom. Everyone turned around and saw… Thanatos? He walked over to where Hades was, and whispered something in his ear. Hades' eyes widened as he was told the grave news.

"What is it, brother?" Poseidon asked in worry. Many things needed to go down for the eldest of The Big Three to be scared. And, when they did, it needed to be HUGE!

"No… I don't believe this. This… it's IMPOSSIBLE! NO! Thanatos, Procedure Maximus Chaos. You know what to do." Thanatos nodded his head and disappeared.

Hades started to pace back and forth, muttering incoherent things. All of a sudden, we heard a groan. All heads whipped around… only to see that Apollo was clutching his head. He was writhing on the ground, saying things like, "No!", "Stop it!" and "Get out… NOW!"

"Athena!" Zeus barked. "Do something, now!"

"Father, I… I don't know how to fix this. I haven't ever seen anything like it before…" Athena's voice trailed off as she thought about what could be done.

The only person that could have sort of helped to solve this problem was Apollo, and he was the one that they were trying to save. He was the only person with any medical knowledge, so they were basically screwed.

They heard another groan, and saw Percy getting up, rubbing his head. He looked around, and his eyes widened as he saw what was happening to Apollo. He then scrunched his eyebrows together, as if he was thinking. He then snapped his fingers, as if he got an idea.

"Lord Zeus, may you clear the skies? I know how to save Apollo." Percy asked Zeus.

"Oh yeah punk? And what might that be?" sneered Ares.

"Shut up Ares, he's the only chance that we have at saving Apollo." replied Athena, grimacing. This was truly the only chance they had. She then thought, _What could this son of Poseidon be thinking of? After all, he is one of the dumbest demigods alive…_

"Lady Aphrodite, may I borrow a mirror?" Aphrodite handed him one, and smiled. Percy however, wasn't paying attention, and nodded at Zeus. Zeus then snapped his hands and the skies cleared, and the sun shined brightly.

"Good," Percy muttered. He then moved the mirror around, until a beam of light hit Apollo, who slowly started to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter until everyone averted their eyes.

Once the glow died down, they saw Apollo, in perfect condition, and had a confused look on his face, whereas the others had a look of total bewilderment on their faces.

"I don't believe this… I was outdone… by a demigod?" Athena asked no one in particular. "Not only that, but a demigod son of Poseidon?" No one paid her any attention. Instead, everyone was focusing on Apollo.

"What's up? Is there something on my face?" asked Apollo, frowning.

"Well, it's a long story brother. Let's talk about it tomorrow, shall we?" replied Artemis, who said it in a way that implied that he didn't have a say in the matter, which he didn't.

Apollo gulped, and nodded his head. He knew that arguing was futile with Artemis, because he would most likely end up losing his manhood, which was something that he definitely did _not_ want.

"Ok, let's go." Apollo turned around to walk away with Artemis. Doing so ended up in getting flashed to the wilderness somewhere and proceeding to get beat up by Artemis.

The reason that the Olympians were called here was to inform them of Percy and try to help him. Now that he was fine, they left, but not before Poseidon hugged his son and said, "Be careful, Percy. You never know what can happen. Hopefully, you can have some peace for once." And with that, the last of the Olympians disappeared.

"Oh gods," Percy groaned. "I didn't like that at all. That sucked more than getting beat up by the Giants and Gaea." He rubbed his forehead with his hand, and sighed. Percy then glanced at his watch, which read 10:05 am. "Alright then, I'll be getting some last minute sleep before I come to get breakfast. See ya around guys!" He turned around, put his hands in his pockets and walked off to his cabin.

After everyone saw him walk off, Chiron sighed. "I worry for Percy. He never has the normal life of a demigod. Always riddled with prophecies, quests, and death. Never gets to rest…" Chiron's voice trailed off as he trotted over to the Big House.

Annabeth watched Chiron walk off, and proceeded over to her cabin, as did everyone else, all somewhat worried for Percy.

_Hey everyone! Its me, Mercury! When I appear, that means the place is changed, and the story is focused on another character!_

On a planet far away from Earth and the solar system, a being of great power looked down on Earth, sighing. He never wanted any planet to be ruled like Earth was. With mega-ego consumed gods that wanted nothing but to destroy anyone that posed even the slightest threat to them. It was cruel, and quite stupid. He didn't create them, and he was quite glad that he didn't, because he would've been beyond horrified if he had given life to such… beings. He would instead destroy them immediately and most likely try to commit suicide, they were so revolting. But it wasn't like he could do anything to change it, could he?

He sighed again, bored. Nothing good was happening to get him out of his boredom. That is, until he looked back into his mist, which horrified him beyond comprehension. Percy Jackson was being mentally assaulted. As the great being zoomed on who was attacking him mentally, he froze. He expected it to happen, but not so soon. Hell, it had only been a year after the second Giant War. He swiped his hand through the Chaos Mist, and summoned his staff. He slammed the bottom of it into the ground and summoned the Council. The black room suddenly lit up with multicolored flashes as other great beings of power appeared.

One of them asked the person who summoned them, "Why were we summoned here? I was doing important things! This better be important!"

The being sighed again, and nodded his head. He snapped his fingers, and 13 thrones appeared. He gestured for the other beings to sit down, which they did.

"Chaos, what's the meaning of this?" Gaea asked, a bit annoyed. She didn't like it when she got summoned for a council meeting. It disturbed her sleep, and with her being forced into eternal slumber, it disturbed and angered her even more.

Chaos took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "My sons, Tartarus and Erebus, are rising once again. And this time, to destroy Percy Jackson."

_Hi guys! Its me, Percy! When I come along, it means time has changed and so has the place. Continue reading!_

Percy opened his eyes, and he somehow managed to get up, despite his aching body. He groaned, as he had a massive migraine, but still managed to look around. There was somehow a blinding black flash, and Percy saw Tartarus and Erebus, ready to kill him.

In unison, the two Primordials said, "Hello Perseus Poseidon Jackson. Prepare to die. Goodbye." With that, they shot two massive bolts of deadly power at him, but were too late. With another blinding black flash, Percy Jackson disappeared. But not before Malcolm opened the door, and saw him disappear.

* * *

A/N: _What__ did you guys think of this chapter? Horrible? Good? Tell me in the comments! Also, remember this is my first fanfic, and I'm not too experienced. So I'd appreciate a few ideas! Thanks again guys! See you all next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:_ Hiya everyone! Are you guys liking the story so far? I hope so! Also, if you guys don't mind, could you give me some suggestions in the reviews? I'd greatly appreciate it! I guess that's all for now. See ya at the end of the chapter!_

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Just go away. Go away. NOW! Ok, see ya!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Argh…" Percy groaned as he came to, the sudden light bothering his eyes. He moved his wrists around a bit and then continued to rub his eyes. Slowly, he started to open his eyes, and when he fully opened them, to say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

The room in which he was in was strangely beautiful, as well as amazing to look at. The walls seemed to be real time footage of outer space outside of Earth's atmosphere. Changes in the planets are rare, but the perspective of where he looked from changed. Ever so slightly, the perspective would shift over to the side a little bit, and would soon have shown all of the solar system… had a door not opened up. The movement stopped, as a man stepped into the room. Percy then realized that he was in a master bed.

"Who… who are you?" Percy hesitated, as he didn't know what this man was supposed to be. Was he an ally or friend or enemy? The man had a powerful aura, but it wasn't threatening. In fact, he seemed to give off an aura of caring, which implied that no form of harm will be done to him, Percy. But if anything would happen to his loved ones, then he would completely and utterly destroy whoever did something to his loved ones. Much like Percy, he was quite loyal to his loves ones and his family.

"Me? Can you not recognize me? I am a very important man, and older than everyone you know, even the fates." The man spoke in riddles, something that Percy didn't like. He also assumed that he wasn't going to tell him his name anytime soon, so it was up to Percy to solve the mystery.

"Ok… who could you be? Older than the fates, right?" Percy mused aloud. He had a vague suspicion as to who this guy was, but he dare didn't state it.

"Yes, that's true."

"You also have a powerful aura, stronger than the gods… and even Gaea!"

"Ehh… that's sorta true, but go on."

"Ok… so that must mean that you're some sort of Primordial, older than the others, for whatever reason…"

"That's sorta true. So have you got it?"

The man said it in such a tone that it confirmed Percy's suspicions and he nodded. "You're Chaos, creator of the Universe aren't you?" As soon as Percy said that, he dove down to the ground, and bowed.

"Rise, Percy. It's fine. Now, I have summoned you to Planet Alpha for a reason."

"No disrespect Lord Chaos, but care to elaborate?"

"Please, just call me Chaos. As for that, the reason why is being that you are being hunted by the Eldest Primordials, Tartarus and Erebus."

"Oh gods…" And with that, Percy fainted.

Annabeth was getting worried. After all, it wasn't like Percy to just not show up to breakfast. He said that he was going to get some last minute sleep before training, so she had thought that he was there. Percy also slept in sometimes. But after having an experience like that, Annabeth doubted that he would sleep in, so that possibility was thrown out the window. After the breakfast horn being blown 10 minutes ago, it was implausible that he was still training. Percy loved to eat breakfast, so it wasn't like him to miss it, but he also loved to train. But… could it be that he was training so hard that he couldn't have heard? No, that was also implausible. When he had to choose between training and breakfast, he would reach the pavilion faster than Grover running to get enchiladas.

"Oh gods, where could he–" she was cut off when she bumped into her half-brother, Malcolm. "Sorry Malcolm, I didn't see where I was going."

"No, Annabeth, its fine. Why haven't you eaten breakfast yet? It's about to end." He looked worried. Why wasn't his dearest half-sister eating? Was it because of Percy?

"Well, you see, I was waiting for Percy… it doesn't feel the same eating without him." She looked down, still deep in thought. "Well, I'll go eat. See ya, Malcolm!"

"See ya!" Malcolm turned around to head towards the arena, but stopped. He had subconsciously thought that Annabeth was lying, but she wasn't. A mental image of Annabeth popped up in his mind of when Percy went missing. Her eating started to deteriorate, until she stopped eating completely. After many weeks of persuasion, she had started to eat again, but she ultimately recovered when she found out that she was going to go get Percy from the Roman Camp, or Camp Jupiter.

He sighed. Thinking about the past would do him no good. Neither would walking around camp. Malcolm loved his sister, and hated to see her sad. He then set out to the Poseidon cabin, to find out if Percy was there or not. If he wasn't, he would head to the training grounds and look for him there.

Proceeding to the Poseidon Cabin, Malcolm thought of what he should tell Percy. It was a long drawn out mental debate, and it still hadn't settled down by the time he reached the cabin. He thought, _Okay Malcolm, deep breaths. Whatever happened, he didn't mean it. After all, no one help change the fact that he was a bit… less educated than other demigods, for lack of a better term. All you're gonna do Malcolm, is just reprimand him a little bit for not waking up earlier._

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to Cabin Three, and what he saw horrified him. Time slowed down for Malcolm as he looked inside. He sensed three auras, all powerful. He recognized one of them as Percy's, but what about the other two? He couldn't see Percy, as two beings blocked his way. But this… could these beings be the other two unidentifiable auras? If so, they were out of the camps league, maybe even out of the gods' league. The power radiating off of them was massive, stronger than the aura of the gods, Titans, and Giants. Could… could they be Primordials? The beings moved out of the way, and with a blinding black flash, Percy disappeared.

Time sped up again for Malcolm, who had a horrified look on his face. The beings growled.

"He escaped… But who did it? He's a demigod, and doesn't have the power of teleportation." The one on the left growled. He was tall, about six foot three, and was dressed in all black. He had shiny black hair, which was slicked back. He seemed to draw the shadows in the room into him, which slowly let his own grow, and slowly also increased his power, however slightly.

"It must have been someone else, then. Come brother, let us now terrorize the camp, despite our weakened states." The one on the right said. He was humanoid, with torn up skin and instead of clothing, had armor. No helmet, but you could see a visible sheath for a sword, and he held a spear in his right hand, with a shield on his left hand.

"_Di immortales_! I gotta warn the camp!" Just as Malcolm said that, the two beings turned around. He thought, _Oh gods. They're Primordials. Not only that, but the strongest ones. Tartarus and Erebus._

"Oh well well well. Look at what we have here. A demigod son of Athena? You'll be a nice warm up to our terror on camp!" Tartarus had a cruel smile in his face, and Erebus had a slightly insane and sadistic gleam in his eye. All in all, not the situation he wanted to be in at the moment.

_Godsdamnit! Move, legs! Do you wanna die?_ thought Malcolm, though he knew it was pointless. Erebus was using his control over darkness to freeze Malcolm in place. Tartarus' weapons were bringing out his oldest fears; the ones that he'd locked away, and thought he'd never see again. He was completely wrong about that.

"No, they don't, and neither do you, am I right Malcolm?" _Oops, I think I said that out loud,_ thought Malcolm.

"Yes, you did." _Ok… it looks like I'm stating my thoughts aloud._

"You are, Malcolm." At that, he looked up and saw… Percy? _Oh gods, I'm going mad. Not even Dionysus can help me now,_ mused Malcolm. With this overload of information, Malcolm fell down. The last thing he heard was, "Oh gods… There's a problem…" from Percy, and as he hit the ground, Malcolm fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: _So, did you guys like the chapter? Yes? No? Tell me in the reviews! If you have any questions, PM me, and I'll try to answer them as best and quickly as possible! Alright then, that'd be all. See you all next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:_ Hey guys! Now, the NYS State Tests are coming up, which COMPLETELY SUCKS, in my opinion. Anyway, I might be able to squeeze in another chapter before the 22nd, so yeah. After the Tests, I may be able to have a better updating schedule, but I'm not promising anything. Oh, and sorry guys guys for updating so late. I guess I got a bit carried away with other things... So, yeah. Onwards with the chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own PJO or HoO, so just stop trying to sue me. Screw you, and read the chapter. Please? Ok, thank you, GOODBYE!

* * *

Chapter 4

Once Percy woke up again, he was in the same room, with two other people in the room. At first, he was confused as to why he was here, but all of a sudden everything came crashing down on him and he almost fainted, but Chaos, he remembered, caught him.

"Whoa there! Percy, slow down!" chuckled Chaos as he helped Percy to his feet. "You've had an eventful day. But it's about to get even more eventful."

"Argh… I don't think I want that Lo- sorry, Chaos." Percy groaned slightly. He shook his head, and immediately his thoughts cleared. "Wow, that's new." he muttered.

"Ah yes, you've noticed something. Being in my presence can help heal anyone with the slightest movement. Now, let's begin talking!"

"Oh gods. Ok. I'm not gonna like this, but go ahead." Percy sat up on the bed, now slightly eager to learn about what is it that Chaos was going to tell him.

"The first thing; Swear on Chaos to not reveal this to anyone."

"I swear on Chaos to not reveal the information that you tell me."

"Good. Now, second order of business: Raise your hand if you have to say something." Percy's hand shot into the air. "Yes Percy?"

"Is this like school again? Where I'm a student and you're the teacher?"

"Basically yes, but with a bit of conflict, love, monsters, hate, gods and Chaos thrown in there. Ready?" Percy nodded. "Very well. Now, what's happening is that my two children, Tartarus and Erebus, are rising. To do something that you're very familiar with now."

"Oh gods, not another Primordial sized problem. Gaea was bad enough! But now TWO?!"' he shouted out after raising his hand and getting a nod from Chaos.

"That was a nice joke Percy, despite the circumstances. Either way, they have decided to rise and put the gods out of power. And yes, before you ask, I am happy about that. But we still need the gods to rule the world− that sounded so cliché! – And I sure as Hades am not gonna let the Titans rule the world, nor the Giants, so the only liable choice left is the gods."

"Oh gods, ok. Well, now what?"

"Easy! I send you back to your cabin!"

"NO–" Percy's voice was cut off by the crack of teleporting. After the light faded, Chaos sighed. He hadn't ever gotten into such a dilemma as this before. Surprisingly, he knew part of Percy's fate. But how would he get there? Something of Primordial-like proportions would need to happen for Percy's fate to occur. After an hour of thinking, Chaos realized it would do him no good, and proceeded to resume looking over Percy's life, which, obviously, was anything but simple.

* * *

Percy appeared in his room and saw it in the same state as before: two Primordials wanting to kill him. But they weren't focused on him. They were focused on Malcolm, son of Athena.

"Oh well well well. Look at what we have here. A demigod son of Athena? You'll be a nice warm up to our terror on camp!"

"Godsdamnit! Move, legs! Do you wanna die?" said Malcolm.

Percy frowned. Was he thinking that or speaking his thoughts out loud? "No, they don't, and neither do you, am I right Malcolm?"

"Oops, I think I said that out loud," said Malcolm aloud again.

"Yes, you did." Percy frowned at Malcolm again. What was wrong with him?

"Ok… it looks like I'm stating my thoughts aloud."

"You are, Malcolm." At that, he looked up and saw me.

"Oh gods, I'm going mad. Not even Dionysus can help me now," mused Malcolm, who then fell down.

Percy was surprised. "Oh gods… There's a problem…" Malcolm fell unconscious as he hit the floor. "Well, we now have two people to kill, as they hurt my girlfriend's half-brother. Any last words?"

"Yes. Good morning and goodbye!" The two Eldest Primordials said in unison as they flashed somewhere else.

"Dammit!" cursed Percy as he walked over to Malcolm. "Hey Malcolm? I need you to get up. Like, now." He didn't get up. Percy sighed and picked him up, kicked open the door, and walked over to Athena's cabin. He set him down, and Percy knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it, and flew at Percy once she realized who it was. Then she slapped him. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THAT WAS FOR NOT TURNING UP EARLIER! YOU IDIOT!"

"Whoa, hold up Annabeth. I slept in for a bit, and then I woke up. Then – wait. I should tell Chiron first. Anyway, something happened, and your brother fell and went unconscious." Percy then ran towards the Big House, where Chiron most likely was. He ran around until he found him in the rec room. "Chiron? I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"Well my son, go ahead." And Percy started his tale of… oddity, for lack of a better term.

* * *

Chiron was bewildered beyond belief. First, Tartarus and Erebus had risen, but were still weak. Despite that, they could do more than enough damage to destroy both camps in an instant. Second, the _Creator_, Lord Chaos, had shown himself to Percy. Another amazing feat all on its own. Percy would be the first demigod to ever attract the attention of Chaos himself. Finally, the fact that they implied they had an actual plan was another feat in and of itself. This would mean sure destruction for the Greek World. After all, there weren't any beings capable of even slightly being able to land a hit on a Primordial, much less the oldest and strongest ones, Tartarus and Erebus.

"Don't worry Percy, we will find a way to defeat them."

"We can only hope Chiron, and hope is something that we all need to survive." He smiled sadly. Percy remembered Hestia, and how he hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"Yes child. Now go continue with your activities." Percy nodded and ran off, but turned back around.

"Err, Chiron? Can I tell Annabeth about this?"

He thought for a moment, before saying, "No. As of now, no one should know until the threat is identifiable." He nodded again and ran off. Chiron sighed. _When will Percy ever find peace? Or will he ever?_

* * *

"Yes, yes. Good, this is very good. Everything is going according to plan. Am I correct brother?"

"Yes Erebus, you are correct. We have gotten the stupid spawn of Poseidon to realize this, after which he most likely told his worthless horse mentor Chiron."

"Now, he'll most likely tell the gods. Soon after, we'll be hunted down, but it doesn't matter. We cannot be contained, nor captured. So why try?"

"Ahh Erebus, but that is the thing. Those idiotic gods don't know that. So we have the upper hand."

"True Tartarus, that is true. So now, we just wait. Wait and continue planning."

Tartarus and Erebus both smiled sadistically. "Yes, brother. Until then."

Erebus nodded, and still had a sadistic grin on his face. "Until then."

* * *

_"True Tartarus, that is true. So now, we just wait. Wait and continue planning."_

_"Yes, brother. Until then."_

_"Until then."_

The image faded to black as the two people occupying it left. The person watching growled deeply. Then he chuckled at his anger. There was no reason to be angry. For him, everything was going to plan. Yes, he was playing the role of God, and it was dangerous. One small mistake and he could be discovered, and the whole plan could fall into ruin. He would be forced to run, with many people running after him.

No, he could not afford to screw up.

"Soon, I shall reclaim what was rightfully mine, brother. Enjoy your last moments of rule, as you'll fade soon after." The being put on a cruel smile. "But now, it's time to let my plan be set into motion. Step one – Kill Perseus Jackson!"

* * *

A/N:_ So, what did you guys think? This was something new that I haven't seen in other stories with Erebus and Tartarus, so I decided to try it out. Oh, and what do you think about the last part, about the mysterious guy? Try to guess who he is and tell me in the reviews, or PM me! Well, that'd be all. See you all next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:_ Hey guys! I'm really surprised! You guys all gave me 37 favorites and 54 followers, not something that I expected at all! Not only that, but I've gotten 5,086 views of the story at the time of this author's note. Damn! Well then, onto the story!_

Disclaimer: Don't own. Now, read!

* * *

Chapter 5

Percy ran to the arena. Over there, he saw Clarisse, and most of the Ares cabin. He smirked. This would be a good match for him. He casually walked over to Clarisse.

"Hey Clarisse, want to duel?" Percy hid his smirk, and put his hands in his pocket while he waited for his reply.

"Jackson, do you want to get pummeled or something? I can beat you, easy." Clarisse smiled. Now was her chance to finally get back at Percy.

And it was also time for Percy to infuriate Clarisse, as he replied, "Oh, I almost forgot to say. Have the rest of your cabin fight me too. I like a challenge, and you alone won't provide me that. Sorry Clarisse." He also smiled at the look on Clarisse's face.

"Jackson, you just signed yourself a death wish!" growled Clarisse as she hefted her fourth electric spear, Lamer the Third. She motioned for her cabin mates to come to her. Percy just pulled his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it, and Anaklusmos came out, three feet of deadly Celestial Bronze.

Percy grinned. "Ready when you are, Clarisse." This infuriated Clarisse even more, but she kept her cool as she signaled a few of her cabin mates to circle Percy. The grin on his face didn't change and he slid into a defensive stance. Then, the fighting began.

One of the campers attacked Percy from behind, who whirled around and parried the strike. His grin shifted into his serious face as he narrowed his eyes. Forcing his sword up, Percy broke the struggle for power apart as he blocked another strike. Rolling under another, he stabbed at Clarisse, who just grinned and tried to stab Percy, but had no luck. Pushing his elbow back, Percy pushed back another camper as he slammed the pommel of Riptide into another Ares camper, successfully managing to knock his helmet off. The campers backed off a bit.

Panting slightly, Clarisse muttered, "Not bad Jackson. Not bad. But, I can do better than this!" With that statement, Clarisse charged Percy. After a split second decision, Percy pushed away Clarisse's spear and put his own blade at Clarisse's throat.

"Yield, Clarisse?" he laughed a little bit. Clarisse growled a bit, before signaling with her eyes to attack Percy.

"Fine Jackson, but I want a rematch soon. Got it?" Percy nodded his head.

"Yeah, you got it. But for now…" The son of Poseidon kicked Clarisse in the chest and parried another son of Ares in the chest. Leaning back, he dodged a slash from Clarisse's sister. Grabbing her wrist, Percy pulled himself up and disarmed another boy. Using the extra sword, he slashed at another camper and kicked another in the chest. He smiled. "Really Ares Cabin? Is this all you got?" Percy suddenly fell to the ground as a slash nearly got him in the back. The strike instead clashed with another strike coming for Percy's chest. Unable to move, they were stuck. Percy, finding an advantage, jumped up and pushed the interlocked swords back until they were disarmed. Tripping one and pushing another, he held Riptide and the sword he picked up at both of their throats.

"We yield," They said in unison, clearly not happy with what happened. Percy nodded and did a backflip, a bit tired. Stretching slowly, he saw that the whole camp was gathered at the stands, all looking on in awe. Then he heard a conch horn, signaling that the camp was under attack.

* * *

"Brother!" cried Erebus as he teleported into their throne room. "I have an idea!"

The sudden appearance of Erebus startled Tartarus so badly that he fell to the ground with a large _THUMP!_ on his butt. Grumbling some curses, he got back up and sat on his throne. He gestured for his brother to do the same thing, but Erebus was too excited for that, something that Tartarus could clearly see. "Well brother? Shall you reveal this amazing idea that has you jumping around like someone who's high?"

Realizing what he was doing, Erebus blushed and stopped jumping. "I've been keeping tabs on that worthless brat of Barnacle Beard."

"So? Should I give you a reward for that?"

"No brother, but I've learned that… yes, right now he's fighting against the Ares cabin."

"And how does this concern us?"

"Well brother," Erebus smirked. "We can attack the camp!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, like that's gonna work. They probably have some campers on patrol bro! Haven't you thought of that?"

"True, but I'm not done yet." This surprised Tartarus a lot. _Just what exactly is my brother proposing?_ he thought.

"Well then, please continue. I'm intrigued."

"Good. We can assemble a group of monsters to attack the camp after he's done fighting. And it'll most likely be a success."

"And how can we guarantee that it'll be a success?"

"Brother, if you were a puny demigod – not saying that you are, bro – and you were going against about… 22 campers that are the children of the pathetic war god that also lust after your blood after you defeated their father, well, wouldn't you be severely tired?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Tartarus saw Erebus smirk, which confirmed his suspicion about the statement. "It was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Nodding his head, Erebus made a "go on" gesture with his hand. "Well, I must say, your reasoning is good, Erebus. But another thing; what about the rest of the brats? Wouldn't they be roaming the stupid camp?"

"Ah yes. I forgot to mention one thing. As of about 44 seconds ago, the whole camp is in the arena, watching the fight."

"Well, I'll be damned. You did think this through. Very well then, I approve brother."

Erebus clapped his hands. "Perfect! Now… how should we attack? I have my own ideas, of course, but I wanna hear yours, Tartarus."

"I was thinking… perhaps the monsters could enter from the entrance of the camp? And we can have a few hundred monsters?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking the same thing, brother." Erebus grinned.

Tartarus grinned right back. This was going to be _really_ fun. "Ok then. Let's get going, shall we Erebus?"

He nodded, and waited for Tartarus to get up. Surprisingly, Erebus was clapped on the back, and an arm was put on his shoulders, leading him to the doorway.

"Thank you brother, for appreciating my idea."

"No problem Erebus. It's what family… never mind. That's not what family is for. Crap." grumbled Tartarus while Erebus chuckled. "Alright then. I have something to ask of you, brother."

"Yes brother?" Erebus leaned on the doorway, following Tartarus' example.

"I'd like it if you respected that upstart son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson." Tartarus raised his hand, silencing Erebus who opened his mouth. "Now, I have a good reason for this. Despite how he may act, he respects his enemies, quite deeply. Now, none of the enemies that he's fought so far have shown his the smallest bit of respect, and I'd think that it'd be a bit honorable to show that respect. He will respect us, when he finds out about us Erebus."

"Ok, I get that. But still, why show him respect?"

"He respects us. Simple as that, really. Sure, he's done things that go against our standards, but think about it. If he hadn't done those things then we wouldn't be doing this, correct. Also, the boy has done great things. Good things, not like us, but still, great things. And warriors respect each other. Are we not warriors?" Erebus nodded. "Then respect him like a fellow warrior, just like how he respects you."

"Very well brother. If you decreed it, then it shall be done."

Tartarus bowed his head. "Thank you Erebus, I appreciate it deeply."

"Not a problem my brother. I shall be taking my leave now. Goodbye, Tartarus."

"Goodbye, Erebus." After a black flash, Erebus disappeared. Turning swiftly on his heal, Tartarus walked down the hall and dashed down the stairs until he reached his destination: the assassin's room. The deadliest assassins alive, they were surely able to take on Percy without a problem. Opening the door, he barked, "Omega!"

Almost immediately, the assassin summoned appeared in front of Tartarus, one hand on the ground, and another on his knee. "You called me, sir?"

"Yes. Omega, gather a legion of monsters, somewhere around 440 and attack camp."

"If you will it, then it shall be done."

"Thank you Omega." Thinking he was done, Tartarus spun around and tried to walk, but was interrupted by Omega.

"I'm sorry for the interruption sir, but I was wondering, which camp to attack?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Attack the Greek camp. Also, if you see the son of Poseidon, take him hostage, will you? My brother and I need a little… chat with him."

"It shall be done, Lord Tartarus. Is that all?"

"Almost. I want this to happen immediately."

"Ok. I shall go prepare the monsters now. Permission to leave?"

"Permission granted." He turned around and walked out, staring at Omega as he ran down the stairs and out of Tartarus' sight. The Primordial of the Pit started walking around his palace, nowhere in particular. "Soon Perseus Jackson, soon."

* * *

A/N: _Personally, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Pr__obably because of the fighting scene with Percy and the Ares campers. Speaking of the scene, what did you guys think of it? Did I do well for a first timer? Or did it suck? Review to let me know! PM me if you have any questions. Oh, and what do you guys think of Tartarus asking Erebus to respect him? Did it seem OOC? The reason why I did it is because I haven't seen that anywhere else before. So it was a new idea that I wanted to try out. Finally, I know that some people may hate me for this, but I think that I should get at least 5 reviews per chapter. The reviews have been coming in a bit slow, to my standards. But other than that, that'll be all, I guess. See you all next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:_ I'm not happy with the fact that I only got three reviews with the last chapter, although I suppose that this is one time that I'll make an exception. After all, it's been a while since I've updated, and I thought that it was time for a new chapter._

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Carry on now.

* * *

Chapter 6

Everyone turned around towards the sudden sound, and saw a sight that frightened them to their core.

About 400 monsters were at the barrier of the Camp, trying to break through.

A signal most likely had been issued between the ranks of the monsters, before they parted, and a human figure walked to the barrier. Muttering a few words in Greek, the human – or boy, as he was now identified – drew his sword and slashed at the barrier… shattering it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Campers, suit up! We have a battle on our hands!" Percy ordered the campers. He himself drew out Riptide against and ran towards the first row of monsters.

Soon afterwards, the monsters stopped, and the first row circled Percy, eager to tear apart the son of Poseidon. Among the circle were some old faces, like the Minotaur and Medusa.

"What's up, Beef Face? Want to go another round? We all know who's gonna win this." Percy goaded the Minotaur, who got ready to charge.

Crouching down, Percy swirled around and met the strikes of the empousai. Trading blows back and forth, he mocked the rest of the monsters, wanting them to gang up on him. He had an idea, and it'd work well if the Minotaur charged.

Slash, dodge, parry, roll, stab, repeat. Percy ran through that routine again and again, fighting the hordes of monsters. He started backing up, towards the river in the forest.

Percy soon was forced into the water, which rejuvenated him. "Ok, time for the big finish!"

"Hey Beef Head! You SUCK!" Percy grinned at he parried two swords from empousai. The Minotaur barged forward, swinging his axe every which way, decimating monsters as they tried to get closer to Percy. "Closer, closer, closer…" He muttered. When Beef Head came within 11 feet of Percy, the son of Poseidon used water and surrounded the Minotaur's feet with it, then froze it. Breaking the lock he was in, Percy jumped backwards into the river, biding his time.

He swam off, then resurfaced a few feet away. Throwing Anaklusmos as a knife, he killed one of the empousai, and tackled the other to the ground. Forming an icicle, Percy stabbed the empousa, sending her back to Tartarus.

Pulling his pen from his pocket, Riptide saw the world once more.

"Well, I suppose you have to die now. Sorry, but this has to be quick." Percy stabbed the monster in the head, and ran towards the camp, worrying about the safety of the campers.

* * *

Once he reached the edge of the forest, what he saw horrified him.

Groups of monsters chased after groups of two or three demigods, running frantically across the camp. Others, trying to fight the monsters, soon were overpowered and put to rest.

Percy just stood there, taking all of this in, when a shriek that pieced his ears caused him to break out of his trance.

"ANNABETH!" Percy bolted towards the sound, behind the Hecate cabin, where most of the demigods were gathered to make a last stand of sorts. A bit behind them, monsters had sneaked up and only one person had noticed. Annabeth.

She tried to fend them off, and did so successfully for most of them. However, while she had two left, one attack had gotten through her defenses and made a gash in her ribs, drawing lots of blood.

One monster raised its sword, going in for the kill, when Percy's own met it in midair.

Pushing upwards, he broke the lock and kicked the monster in the chest, hard, sending it flying into its comrade behind him. He ran towards them, and stabbed them both through the heart, who disintegrated a few seconds later. He turned back around, and looked at Annabeth, who was barely conscious now, and had lost a lot of blood. Percy made a split second decision, and called, "WILL! I NEED YOU!" and laid Annabeth on the ground, who pulled herself up and leaned on a tree for support.

"Now now Annabeth, don't go to sleep on me…" Percy muttered while he ripped off part of his shirt, frantic to stop the bleeding. He suppressed the wound, while he waited for Will to arrive and help her. He could hear other battles going on around the camp, but right now Annabeth was his number one priority.

"Seaweed Brain, when have I *cough cough* ever failed you?" Annabeth put on a weak smile, despite the pain she was in.

"Never… and don't do it now Annabeth." Percy perked up as he heard running feet, and saw Will.

"Will! Take care of her, please. How're the other campers doing?"

"Not good Percy. Most of them are down, most unconscious. A few casualties, but only around ten." Will immediately set down to work on Annabeth.

"Thank the gods." Percy sprinted towards one of the battles. But after an idea flashed through his head, he whistled. A few seconds later, Blackjack appeared.

_You called, boss?_ He asked.

"Yeah. Stay here and look after those two, ok? If Will needs something, tell me." Then he said, "Will? If you need something, tell Blackjack over here. He'll come get me." He nodded, and Blackjack agreed. Percy sped off once again, towards a battle.

This particular one was the Ares Cabin against a group of Hellhounds, Dracanae, and Empousai, all very vicious. Percy jumped in immediately, hacking away at various monsters.

Parry, roll, stab, slash, duck, repeat. Round after rounds of enemies appeared, all relentless. A few of his fellow campers went down due to various injuries, and soon Percy was left fighting with Clarisse and two of her brothers. Stabbing at a monster, he said, "Hey Clarisse! Never thought we'd be fighting together so well, huh? Perhaps it'd be great if we teamed up some time, yeah?"

Clarisse swung her spear around in an arc, forcing most of the monsters back, and growled, "Shut it Jackson. I can still cream you if I wanted with my bare hands."

"Ehh, oh well." Percy replied, fending off a particularly infuriating Hellhound. He sent it flying, and saw a monster sneaking up behind Clarisse, intent on stabbing through her body. "CLARISSE!" Percy ran to intercept the stab, and threw his own sword to do so. Pumping his legs faster, he saw Riptide flip forward, and saw that he would miss. So he could only watch on in horror as one of his greatest friends and allies was pierced through the heart by a monster. The look of surprise on Clarisse's face was too much for Percy to bear, and Percy's vision faded to red. Then, he started a brutal attack.

* * *

When Percy woke up in a bed, he saw many other campers lying on beds around him. No Apollo campers were around, so he got up and walked out of the infirmary, scared to see what he would find.

Thankfully, nothing was wrong with the camp _too_ much. No exploded buildings or areas on fire, just the occasional weapon on the ground.

When an Athena camper – Malcolm, he remembered – came around, he asked, "Where's Annabeth?" The camper turned on him in surprise, and then anger settled on his face.

"Why don't you go check yourself?" The snarl and rude tone of Malcolm shocked Percy, but he shook it off. He started off towards the Amphitheater, where most of the campers were.

He didn't find many shrouds, but one scared him the most, and he prayed to the gods that it wasn't who he thought it was.

* * *

A/N: _This was a chapter that I kept changing over and over again, retyping, all that stuff, but I still wasn't satisfied by it. Tell me what you guys think, yeah? Oh, and again, 5 reviews for the next chapter. I need motivation guys, and I'm not getting it, sadly. See you all next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 7

A/N:_ Oh gods… It's been like two months, hasn't it? Yeesh… I suppose sorry isn't gonna cut it, huh? Well, for however much it's worth, I'm still sorry. I lost the motivation to write this chapter, but I decided to update on my story's six month anniversary. Read, now._

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Percy's POV_

I slowly made my way down to the fire, hands somewhat shaking. _No_, I thought, _it couldn't be her, could it?_

As people saw me walk down to the fire, they all had varying reactions. A few sneered at me and muttered snarky comments, others sent me looks of sympathy, while others had stoic expressions on their faces but you could tell that they were angry with their body language. I, of course, ignored all of them, as I focused on a shroud with an owl embroidered on it.

I looked around and saw Katie Gardener. I called out to her, "Hey Katie?" She whirled around, and I saw tears on her face. I concluded that she lost one of her half sisters.

"Yeah?" she sniffed.

I pointed to the shroud. "I-is that who I-I think that is?" My voice stuttered.

She looked at the shroud, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Percy…"

"No, it's –" My voice cracked. "It's alright."

I turned to walk off, but then Katie said, "Percy, wait." So I stopped. "We aren't gonna burn the shrouds 'til everyone get's better. Just thought you should know." I nodded.

I was miserable now. My worst fear had been brought to life, and it was all my fault. I trudged back to my cabin, bathing in despair, and crawled under the covers. I couldn't handle all of this now. It was more than I could emotionally stand.

I soon drifted off into the realm of Morpheus, and saw a dream that I wish I hadn't.

* * *

…_In the Dream…_

I got up and assumed I was in Tartarus. The… area I was in, for lack of a better term, was red, and a menacing aura was emanating from all around me. I shuddered, and trudged on.

I met the occasional monster, and I readied my sword, but it was useless, really. It took me a while to get used to the fact that they would just pass right through me, and leave me feeling that I wanted to feast on demigod flesh and blood.

After a while, I came to a huge castle. Like, Hogwarts size in the movies. Huge, right? Exactly.

I walked up to the door, and held up my pen, ready to attack if it came to it. I pushed it open, and crept in. I walked around the palace – as I now called it – and hid whenever monsters or servants came by.

All of a sudden, my instincts went crazy, telling me something I couldn't decipher. It was so familiar…

Then it clicked. It was my radar, from when I was raised by Lupa to become a Roman. I followed it in haste. I was led to a set of doors, and barreled through it. The sight that met me would leave me having nightmares for a long time.

Tendrils of darkness were whipping a girl, who I couldn't identify at the moment. Ominous and chilling laughter boomed throughout the room, yet it wasn't louder than the girl's screams.

"Stop this, brother. I have a few questions to ask." I looked at where the voice came from, and I growled. Sitting all high and mighty on his throne was Tartarus. And next to him was his brother, Erebus. Nodding, he flicked his wrist and the whips dissipated, and some of the darkness of the room was absorbed into Erebus, lighting up the room a bit more.

"Now, tell me, what do you know about Percy Jackson?"

"Why should I tell you, bastard?"

"Erebus?" The screams started up again for but a moment, and disappeared again. "Now, again, what do you know about Percy Jackson?"

"What do you want to know that you don't already know? The inconsiderate boy right next to you should –"

"Shut up, you little girl! I can drive you mad, torture you so much that you want death and so –" Erebus' rant was stopped by Tartarus' hand stopping his rise from the throne.

"Silence brother. We need this valuable asset of information."

Erebus gritted his teeth but nodded. "As you wish, brother."

"Now, continue."

"He's a camper, son of Poseidon, one of the best men in the world, very skilled in fighting, defeated a ton of enemies… what else is there to know?"

"Much more than your… mind can handle." I was confused for a second. He murmured the word before mind, but why? I shot that thought down and continued listening in on the conversation, slowly creeping closer.

"Bah! As if! What does he have to hide from us?"

"Nothing. I just said it to gauge your reaction. And it was worth it."

The girl snorted. "Sure, whatever. Can I go now?"

"No, not yet."

Erebus spoke up, "No, first we torture you, and see how our… guest likes it."

My blood ran cold. Did he know I was here? Thoughts raced through my head at a million miles per hour.

I came to a decision, and just I was going to jump out, Erebus said, "Enter."

"OK. Erebus, shall we begin?" He nodded, and it began. I didn't want to creep closer any more, but some outside force was acting on me.

I looked on in disgust as the torture continued and blood started to leak out of her wounds.

I felt a blanket of darkness settle over my head, and a chilling voice spoke in my head. "_I know you're there, Perseus Jackson._" I looked at Tartarus, who was smiling cruelly at the girl. The torture had stopped, and he was hovering over her while the girl had muscle spasms. He muttered something, and snapped his fingers. After the torture resumed, he turned to look at me, even though I wasn't physically there. "_This is something that will happen again and again to your friends unless you do not come and face us, and face your fate. You make the choice. Hide from us, or come to us. Either way, your death is ensured. But now…_"

I was stunned silent by what Tartarus had said. Once I got over the initial shock – which happened very quickly – it was too late.

* * *

…_In Real Life…_

I shot up in bed, panting. Cold sweat rolled down my body, making me shiver. The dream sprinted through my mind again and again, each time making me more curious – who was that girl?

The more I thought about it, the more I got frustrated. With an exasperated sigh, I stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower before training.

Stepping out, I put on my clothing and started off for the arena. But then an idea struck me, and I headed towards the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Hey, Nyssa?" I knocked on the door. Not much later, she opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me some automatons to train with?"

"Why?"

"Cause I need to train? And the campers are… mostly easy."

"Alright. I'll show you how to change the difficulty. After I change, ok?"

I nodded, and she closed the door.

After getting the automatons ready and apologizing for waking up Nyssa so early – I didn't even realize it was 8 in the morning! – I started training. Me, being me, put it on the highest level of difficulty and started training.

Parry, roll, slash, block, dodge, stab, repeat. I followed this routine for an hour, pushing myself to my limits. "STOP!" I yelled out, and the automatons stopped. Or so I thought. I walked near the wall of the arena to grab my water bottle, so I could refresh myself when I heard a blade cutting through air. I turned around too late, and the flat of the blade hit me on the head, knocking me unconscious. But just before I fell asleep, I saw a pair of silver eyes… the same pair I saw just before I woke up.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: _7 month anniversary, guys. Can I get at least 5 reviews?__ Thanks! Anyways, enjoy!_

_Also, congratulations to _"The death golem"_f__or being the 100th follower!_

Disclaimer: Lemme check my documents… no.

* * *

Chapter 8

Percy POV

When I came to, I sat up on my bed. I thought for a bit before I remembered why I was knocked out. I chuckled and swung my feet off the bed, and walked over to Will, the Apollo camper that was in the infirmary.

"Hey Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Did the burning happen without me?"

Will finally looked over, a stoic look on his face. "I'm sorry, but yeah. We couldn't delay it any longer."

My face fell. "Thanks Will, I'll be going now." I turned to leave, but Will called out my name.

"Really man? We said we'd wait for everyone, and that includes you." He clapped me on the back. "Let's go, we're about to start." I nodded, a smile gracing my face for but a moment, and we headed down towards the arena.

After taking my seat, the ceremony – for lack of a better term – started.

"Today, we are gathered for the burning of shrouds for our fallen fellow campers." Chiron surveyed the crowd. "Now, will…" I tuned out Chiron's voice and just sat there, staring into the stars. I saw Zoë the Huntress, and smiled sadly. She was another one of the friends I had wanted to save, but wasn't able to. I sighed, and was about to get up to go for a little stroll when suddenly, "Percy, do you want to burn Annabeth's shroud?" I looked up at Chiron, and saw an expectant look on every camper that looked at me.

"Sure." My voice cracked at the end, but with it, came an idea. "But I'd like other people to join me." Chiron nodded, and I called out, "Malcolm? Clarisse? Grover? You guys wanna help?" They all nodded, and we made our way towards the shroud.

Surprisingly, it was the last shroud left, most likely because of the fact that it was the most important one there. We each got a torch, and surrounded one side of the shroud so people could see.

I opened my mouth – or started to – so I could speak, but I saw Chiron shake his head so that no one saw it but me, so I closed my mouth and held up my torch. The others followed my lead, and also raised their torches. I murmured, "_Αναπαύσου εν ειρήνη Ανναμπεθ. Ελπίζω να έχεις στο Elysium._" and looked at the others. They nodded, and together, we thrust our torches into the shroud, lighting it up.

I stepped back, and a tear slowly ran down my cheek. That was the last thing that bound me to Camp Half Blood, to Earth. I knew that Annabeth wouldn't want me to commit suicide – nor would I – but what could I do now?

I turned around and walked back to my cabin. However, just as I was putting my hand on the door, the conch horn blew. I cocked my head to the side and listened to the pattern.

The Hunt was here, and that meant one thing: Thalia. A smile graced my lips as I sprinted down towards Half Blood Hill, eager to see my sister in all but blood.

And with that, an idea slowly started forming in my head, although I didn't know it at the time.

* * *

"Brother, it seemed that everything went as planned, yes?" Tartarus addressed his brother.

"Yes, yes it did. And not only did we lower the amount of defenders the camp had, we almost destroyed him too!" Erebus appeared to be very hyper, jumping up and down on his throne.

"What do you mean? I don't know any – the Annabeth girl is –?" Tartarus looked bemused, thinking ahead of what should be done.

"Yes, brother, she is dead. And with that death, I believe we have broken Jackson. What do you think?"

"I would assume… that yes, we have broken the boy. His lover – that is who was killed, right? – is now dead, and he feels lonely." Tartarus raised his hand, stopping Erebus from speaking. "However, now it not the right time to stop him. Percy knows – or will soon figure out, if he doesn't already know – that we were the ones that sent in the army, that we were the ones that killed Annabeth. Would he not try to take his rage out on us, brother?"

"Yes, he would, but –"

"But nothing. We may be powerful Protogenoi but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't be able to damage us. Remember what happened to the Titan Kronos and his brother Hyperion? Decimated into nothingness. Gaea? Forcefully put back to sleep. No Erebus, we cannot go barging into the camp."

Erebus gritted his teeth. "We are missing out on an opportunity here, Tartarus. But I see your logic. We won't attack the camp, but we should watch what the upstart does next. He is unpredictable."

"Yes, us both should do that." Tartarus mused a bit and said, "I'll be taking my leave brother. I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you later as well, brother." With flashes of red and black, Tartarus and Erebus left the throne room, leaving a bitter wind in their wake.

* * *

"_We are missing out on an opportunity here, Tartarus. But I see your logic. We won't attack the camp, but we should watch what the upstart does next. He is unpredictable._"

"_Yes, both of us should do that._" A pause. "_I'll be taking my leave brother. I'll see you soon._"

"_I'll see you later as well, brother._"

I examined my current situation, and cursed. I still wasn't powerful enough to make an appearance anywhere, and I was almost out of sources to gain energy from.

Closing my eyes, I thought about what I could do to gain more energy to be resurrected.

I sat there for a few minutes, million of possibilities running through my head, when one caught my curiosity.

It was a long shot, I concluded after examining it, but it would be well worth it if all went well.

"Yes…" I spoke aloud. "The death of the upstart will be coming up very soon, but only if he doesn't do anything. Nonetheless, I can adapt as time goes on." I stood up, and started the tiresome walk – for me – towards my throne, and sat down on it. Resting my head on my right hand, I stared straight ahead, and spoke. "Perseus Jackson… you will die. And when you do… you will unleash death and destruction upon the universe."

* * *

A/N: _Reviews, please? Can I hit 110 follows and 65 favorites? It'd be greatly appreciated!_

_Also on a side note, are there any readers that like "The Underland Chronicles" by Suzanne Collins? A friend of mine, Vengeous, wrote a great story about it, but be warned, you won't like it at first cause... reasons. However, that is resolved with the current story he is working on. So yeah, head over to u/6265666/ or search up "_The Underland Chronicles II Book 2: Regalian Bloodbath_" and read!_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: _I'm typing this up waaay later than I should have, but better late than ever. I suppose my schedule for updating this story has become on the anniversary of this story, the 22__nd__ of every month. Not bad doe, eh? Whatever the case, hopefully my beta, Lord Nitro, had enough time to check it over and stuff, so I could post it up on time. Go, and check him out, btw. Great guy, he is. Onto the story, then!_

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own. *turns to Lord Nitro* Do I even have the papers, Nitro? *in a distant voice* No, you don't, Alpha. *turns back to you* See? I can't own. Don't got the papers.

* * *

Chapter 9

Percy POV

"Thalia! Great to see you here!" I hugged her tight. I saw the rest of the Hunt glaring at me, Lady Artemis included, but I didn't care. Thalia was the closest person I had as family now, and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get close to them.

"Yeah, yeah, Seaweed Brain, whatever. Where's Owl Head?" Thalia grinned, looking around for her best friend, but the smile slid off my face, and I instantly became sober. She noticed, and spoke back up. "What's wr –" She face palmed, realizing _exactly_ what was wrong. "I'm sorry Percy, I just forgot that she was… y'know, dead."

I nodded weakly, then turned to face Lady Artemis. Bowing low, I said, "Lady Artemis. A pleasure to have you here."

"You cannot simply address our lady like that, _boy_!" A hunter stepped forward, ready to aim an arrow at me, but Lady Artemis extended her arm, stopping any action from occurring.

"Let him be, Phoebe. You know what he's done. Leave him be to call me Lady Artemis. Now," She looked at me, and nodded once. "Jackson."

I acknowledged that as a greeting and an invitation to lead her to Chiron, so I left towards the Big House.

* * *

Artemis POV

I saw Jackson hugging my Lieutenant, but I didn't do anything about it. They had a sibling relationship – not something that could easily be broken.

I saw his eyes sweep across the deadly group of semi-immortal girls, and he didn't waver a bit. When he reached my eyes, however, his eyes changed slightly, but went back to what is was beforehand. It was quick, but not something impossible for a Huntress such as myself to miss. I noted it for later, and watched the two detach.

They had a bit of an exchange, and his face fell. Thalia apparently realized what she'd done wrong, and promptly apologized. He nodded and looked at me.

Bowing low, he said, "Lady Artemis. A pleasure to have you here."

Phoebe, who was all of a sudden fuming, addressed him in an angry manner. "You cannot simply address our lady like that, _boy_!" She pulled out her bow, ready to shoot him, but I extended my arm, blocking the arrow's trajectory.

Staring straight into her eyes, I sent a message: _Don't fire the arrow, or else._ I saw fear in those eyes, and satisfied, spoke up, "Let him be, Phoebe. You know what he's done. Leave him be to call me Lady Artemis. Now," I looked at him, and nodded once. "Jackson."

He took that as a signal to lead me to the Big House, when I made no such signal, but followed him nonetheless. It had been a long while since I've Chiron, and thought it was time to greet him.

Fixing my eyes on Chiron, I smiled. I suddenly remembered that we had a few contests back in Greece, to see who was the better archer, and they had been fun, even though I always won. "Chiron, I haven't seen you in a while. How's your archery?"

"Lady Artemis, it is nice having you here. My archery is as great as can be said for a mortal such as myself."

"Remind me later, Chiron, to have a contest with yourself. It is high time we had one."

"Yes, Lady Artemis, it has been long overdue." He looked to Percy. "May I speak with you, Percy?" The boy nodded, and I walked out of my room. Seeing as how tomorrow was Friday, we would need to come up with another strategy yet again on how to defeat the Camp, so I headed towards my Cabin.

On the way there, however, I passed Cabin 6. It didn't have any noise coming from it, which was confusing, but I decided to inquire about it later. Stampeding over the camp during Capture the Flag was more important now.

* * *

Percy POV

"Yeah Chiron?" After Lady Artemis left, Chiron took me to a part of the Big House I hadn't seen before.

"My boy, listen. I know that you're currently dealing with Annabeth's death, but please, do try your best tomorrow during the games. I think this is the only chance we have to beat their streak."

"But Chiron, how can I be at my best when…" I struggled to speak. My throat started closing up, but I finished anyway. "When all of _that_ just happened?"

"Practice, Percy. Use your powers to their fullest. Wipe the floor with the Hunters, quite literally if needed, but don't kill them."

I smiled. Chiron could always be counted on to cheer someone up, albeit rarely. "Yeah Chiron, I'll do my best. Should we go through different strategies?"

"I think that's my job, Jackson." I whirled around to find Malcolm leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Malcolm. I'm gonna go call the rest of the counselors for the cabins, so…"

"No need to do that. I've already called them here."

Nodding, I sat down at the Ping-Pong table, watching everyone file in.

"So, shall we begin?" Malcolm addressed the whole group, and some form of confirmation came up from everyone, except for Clovis, who was snoring away as usual. "Ok, who has a strategy?"

A couple of hands went up, and Malcolm gestured to one of the hands. "Go ahead, Clarisse."

"I say we have spies near the river, keeping an eye on whoever passes by or not. Then, we have a large attack on one side of the river, about a third of our forces. Meanwhile, about 11 or so people infiltrate the Hunters. They scout around for the flag, and try not to get caught. We use the information that we gained in order to go in for the flag. If nothing goes to plan, we improvise. In other words, storm in there and go all out."

"Not a bad idea Clarisse, but keep in mind that we tried that strategy 3 games ago. That didn't go well, if you remember."

"Dammit."

I raised my hand.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I have a way to detect Hunters, and hopefully where the flag is. But first, I have a question for Chiron."

He trotted forward. "Yes?"

"Is it ok if I ask my father to make it rain a bit during the game? Like, for a little bit during the beginning?"

"Percy… it was going to rain anyway."

"Oh. Right, I knew that."

"What does rain have to do with this strategy of yours?"

"Well, my dad told me about this thing that children of Poseidon can do. We can sense individual water drops, and with that, I could find out where the Hunters are."

"And that can help us how?"

"When water falls on the flag, I can almost instantly find out where it is. I can find the people guarding it, and where they are. Send a group of archers and sword fighters with me. About 10 people should do the trick."

"Why should we send a bunch of troops with you? I think we'd be better off with just trying to go in there with multiple fronts." A new counselor spoke up, a person whose name I didn't know.

"Why with me, isn't important right now." I paused, waiting for the last of my plan to come together. "What is, however, is that I have a strategy."

"So, we know it's gonna rain. I can manipulate the water to my advantage when I can. Now, what we should do, is storm in on multiple fronts. About a 5th of our forces stay behind to guard the flag, and we have a few people to stall the hunters before that."

"Not bad so far."

"Finally, we use our archers to disable the Hunters near the flag, making it somewhat easier to get the flag. Once we have it, have people surround the person with the flag, to escort them to the river."

"It can be refined in a few area, but a solid plan nonetheless." Malcolm nodded at me. "Good job, Percy. Now, everyone, tell your cabins to practice - we have a game to win tomorrow!"

A new voice spoke up, surprising everyone. "And I hope that this game will include her."

I knew that voice anywhere. It was Poseidon… and he gestured to… a girl, one I assumed to be related to him.

Pretty much, the only thing I could think after I saw her was: _Oh sh*t_.

* * *

A/N:_ Well, is it a bad chapter or not? Whatever the case may be, I introduced a new character into the fray. Care to give me a name for her? Thank you. On to the question for this chapter then – who do you think the new girl is, and what might she do to Percy? Also, any ideas on what to do with her are appreciated, even though I already have her role planned out for the next few chapters. _

_On a separate note, check out Vengeous. Great write of TUC stories, if any of you know what that is. _

_Review, please, and see you all next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: _DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! I'm __**EXTREMELY**__ sorry that I missed the update date. Everyone has things to do, I know, and I kinda regret not giving this the attention it deserved. Also, I might change the update date thingy to the 27__th__ cause reasons. Um… well, as a Christmas gift to you guys, I was gonna put up a Christmas Special. It's gonna be centered around one couple, but which one, I haven't decided yet. Should it be Pertemis, which is Percy x Artemis, or Dramione, which is Draco x Hermione? Or should I do one at all? Lemme know in the reviews, yeah? Brilliant! Onto the chapter, then!_

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the work that I am basing this writing off of, thus disclaiming it. And as such, the people that wanna sue me, you have been countersued, disowned by your parents and killed. Sorry, but that's what happens when you wanna screw with me like that.

* * *

Chapter 10

Percy POV

Now now, it wasn't anyone I knew. I was 100% sure of that. Thing was, she radiated a similar to mine. Then she had the same hair and eye color as myself.

And the fact that she was standing next to my father only meant one thing – I had gotten a new half sister.

"What's your name?" I asked, stepping forward.

"I'm Myra. You are… Percy Jackson, right?" She asked timidly, seeming a bit intimidated.

"That I am, yeah." I looked over at my father, and he gave a slight nod, which confirmed my suspicions – Myra and I were actually related. "And I'm your older brother."

"Yay! I have a sibling now!" She looked like she was going to jump on me so I could be hugged, but she caught herself at the last second, and examined the rest of the crowd behind me. "Who are they…?"

"Well… Actually, lemme make this easier for you."

I looked at my dad, who nodded again. He called out, "Counselors, Stand against the wall. No fooling around, OK?"

Not wanting to anger one of The Big Three, they quickly lined up themselves up against the wall.

I stepped up next to her, and gestured to each group as I went along. "These two here are Hermes. Then it's Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Iris… yeah, Hecate, Apollo, the Hunters of Artemis – oh hey guys! – and then we have Hypnos, and I'm pretty sure you get the gist."

"Yeah, I do. Hey, everyone."

They all replied with some sort of "Hi!" back, and left the room.

When they all left the room, Poseidon walked up to me and game me a hug. "Percy, how are you?"

"Pretty well, all things considered." I turned to my sister. "How good are you with water?"

She responded by taking water from a nearby glass, turning it into an icicle and shooting it at me, before it melted into a puddle of water on the floor. I grinned at her, and manipulated it back into the glass it came from.

"Not bad, sis." I rubbed her head, messing up her hair, and she nudged my arm off.

"It's kinda sad, 'cause I've been training with Dad since I was 12, and in three years, I still haven't gotten as good as I've liked."

"No no no, Myra, it's perfectly fine. I wasn't able to do that since my… since after the Titan War, actually. So think about that, yeah? Anyways, you're my sister – it's kinda hard to not have the prodigy-ness run through your blood, huh?"

She smiled shyly at me. "Yeah, that's true."

"How old are you, Myra?"

"Oh, fifteen. I actually wasn't born until three or four years back. Dad bought an aging thingy from Hecate and made me 12, and I've been training since."

I gestured for her to follow me. "Ok, that's nice of Dad." I looked over to him. "Thanks, Dad, the cabin gets lonely at times."

"I'll be sure to send Tyson up every once in a while, OK?"

"Sure."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye, Mia."

"Bye, Dad." He disappeared, leaving the smell of Montauk Beach behind. "Well, _Mia_," I smiled when she blushed. "Let's get you settled in, yeah?"

* * *

"Sure."

"Brother! We have gotten an unexpected player on the field now!"

Tartarus closed his eyes, scanning over the camp. "Oh, the new girl of Poseidon?"

"Yeah, her. Is she going to –?"

"No, she's not. But she may prove to be a problem in the future."

"And we can't get rid of her without bringing attention to ourselves." Erebus cursed in Greek.

"Patience brother, we wait to strike. Patience, while taxing on the mind, is very rewarding to those who pass its test."

"You did not just quote a philosopher."

"I actually didn't." Tartarus replied thoughtfully. "It was a proverb I made off the top of my head. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Brother, sometimes your actions worry me."

"They shouldn't. The one thing that should be worried about is how you are all but dwarfed in power by Nyx, your own _wife_. A bit sad, isn't it?"

"And do you not have a wife?"

"Not one that doesn't dwarf me in power, no. And I only have one. I am not Zeus."

"That is true, yes."

"Alright, we go now. I fear we need to be more discreet when we move next. Chaos may be getting on to us –"

"Which isn't good. Noted, brother. Shall we send out Omega again?"

"A risky move. We attack the other camp next."

"Waging a war on more than one front is never good, Tartarus." Erebus reasoned.

"When you think about it, it will become one front after a few more coordinated attacks."

"So you plan on overtaking one of the camps?"

"We cannot, it would be violation of the Ancient Laws, if you forget. Not only that, but the fact that it would immediately cause Chaos to banish us to the Void is more than enough reason to not follow through with that threat."

"Very well then. When shall the next attack take place?"

"When we've familiarized ourselves with Myra's – that is her name, is it not? – fighting style."

"She can be of but little consequence."

"Yet a powerful foe. Have you forgotten what happens when more than one spawn of the Big Three come together?"

Erebus grimaced. "No, I've remembered. If it is spawn of the same father, then they become as strong, if not stronger, than their father. If they are from two different fathers, then combined, they are still as strong as either of their fathers. But when you combine one of each…"

"Untold destruction. Decimation to anyone that comes in their way. Not even the strongest of the Big Three can slow them down. They have enough power to defeat a Titan –"

"But not enough to take down us Primordials." Tartarus nodded at his brother. "Next time, brother."

"Next time."

Chaos closed his eyes. "Yes…" he mused. "Percy will grow stronger, but it cannot be done without his death. I cannot arrange that, nor can it be premature. Perhaps… No, I swore to never fast forward time again." He smacked his fist against his throne.

"What to do now…" A knock. "Come in!" Chaos stayed in his throne, dusting off his already impeccable suit. A door appeared to his right, and it opened, revealing a person clothed in the same clothing of Ezio from Assassin's Creed. Brilliant outfit, it was. "Ahh, Alpha. What has occurred that graces me with your presence?"

"They've started moving. They plan to kill Percy soon."

"How soon is soon, Alpha?"

"I'm afraid, sir, in the next few weeks."

Chaos grimaced. "Then it's time for me to start meditating."

"Sir, if I may –?" Alpha hesitated.

"Yes, speak."

"You do know that you won't be able to transfer your full consciousness over to him?"

"Actually, I would be. Thing is, his brain would be fried to bits and he'd die, even if he was immortal. No one can handle the mind of the Creator other than the Creator himself."

"So you will be transferring only powers, or is there something else?"

"There isn't anything else I can give him other than my powers. Even so –"

"It's only a copy of your own, and decreased in power."

"But he'll increase it in due time, when the time comes, yes."

This genuinely surprised Alpha. "I'm sorry, Chaos?"

"Three fourths of my power is what he will get. He'll start off with one twenty-seventh of the power, and eventually gain the rest."

"Isn't it dangerous to give so much power to a mortal?"

Chaos finally opened his eyes. "Perseus Jackson will no longer be mortal, and will ascend beyond immortality in his quest to defeat Erebus and Tartarus."

* * *

A/N: _I'd say this is one of the crappiest chapters I've written in a while. Nothing interesting in this chapter, and it's mostly just kinda filler to move things along, really. Or that's how I interpret it, at least. On a side note, my best mate on this site – other than my beta reader, that is – Vengeous, is close to finishing his second story about the Underland Chronicles, and also plans on doing a Christmas Special, as do I. Check out his stories, and tell him I sent you, OK? Brilliant! Now, I have a question for you all – Whaddya think Chaos means with his last statement? Reviews are appreciated, and I'd like to apologize yet again for the late update. Granted, it's not even that off, but I still apologize nonetheless. See you all next chapter, yeah?  
Also, on a side note, thanks to Lord Nitro for beta-ing this chapter.  
_


End file.
